nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Street
| last_aired = present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | nick_name = hunter-street | imdb_id = 6622316 | tv_com_id = }}Hunter Street is a comedy adventure television series that premiered on Nickelodeon on March 13, 2017. It is produced in the Netherlands by Blooming Media. The series stars Stony Blyden, MaeMae Renfrow, Kyra Smith, Thomas Jansen, and Daan Creyghton. However, Wilson Radjou-Pujalte and Kate Bensdorp joined the main cast in the second season. Plot Hunter Street follows the journey of five foster kids on a quest to find their missing parents, Erik and Kate Hunter, after they mysteriously disappear. Premise The lives of five foster kids change significantly after spending the first night in their new house. When siblings Max, Tess, Anika, Sal and Daniel wake up, they discover that their parents have disappeared. This sets the kids up to head out on a quest in search of clues that could help them find their parents. That journey turns into an epic family adventure, which includes such activities as boat racing through canals, exploring secret tunnels, and uncovering lost treasures. Along the way, they must fight off old family rivals and deceitful heirs to solve the mystery. Main Characters * Max Hunter (Stony Blyden) is the newest member (until Season 2) of the Hunter Family, before joining, he was in and out of foster homes, and the Hunters were the last family Tim was able to find before having to send Max to the orphanage, Blackfriar's. Max is courageous, naturally cool and funny. After bouncing around a lot of foster homes, he's developed a sense of humor. He can come across as cocky but has a heart of gold. Of all the foster children, Max is the most streetwise. Once he finds himself embraced by the Hunter family, he is incredibly loyal and ends up rallying (and cheering up) the other kids as they hunt for their parents in season one. * Sal Hunter (Daan Creyghton) is an extremely intelligent and outgoing person. He has coded several apps by the time the show commences and uses source code background commands to browse the internet. He's also a Grade Skipper due to this intellect, Max is quite surprised to learn they are in the same class, given their age difference. Looking for someone who can answer your Calculus equation? He's your guy. Looking for someone who can find an alternative to a standard search engine? He's your guy. Looking for someone who can answer all your history questions? Again, he's your guy! He is sure to be the brightest mind of all of the Hunters and is the "brains" of the family. Sal is always up for an experiment and serves as the resident inventor of strange (and surprisingly useful) gadgets. * Tess Hunter (MaeMae Renfrow) might be the most independent Hunter sibling, but she is fiercely protective of her family. She started reading at a very young age and all that knowledge flows out through keen observational skills and a dry sense of humour. She has her own look and style and is in no way sensitive to peer pressure. Her strong attitude and sarcastic sense of humour help make light of dark situations. * Anika Hunter (Kyra Smith) is the ‘little sister’ of the group. She has a great imagination - which sometimes gets her into trouble. She knows how to cheer people up and the whole group feels responsible for her even if she doesn't feel like she needs to be looked after. * Daniel Hunter (Thomas Jansen) is the oldest (and silliest) of the Hunter kids. He spends a lot of time working out and is a bit of a heartthrob. When their foster parents Erik and Kate Hunter disappear, Daniel takes on the role of caretaker, convinced he's perfect for the job, but he can't quite figure out the dishwasher yet. Daniel has a huge crush on Simone, the attractive neighbourhood police officer. When she's around, he has to try not to give away their secret while he daydreams of their perfect date But he soon moves onto another girl, Sophie, who he meets after she breaks into the house in "Undercover". Despite the fact that she is Saganash's daughter, it does not stop Daniel from thinking about her most of the time. * Jake Hunter (Wilson Radjou-Pujalte) is considered as the "artist" of the family. He knew a lot about drawings, art, you name it. He also have a channel where he teaches his audience about drawing. He is currently residing in Daniel's old bedroom. * Evie Hunter (Kate Bensdorp) is the newest member of the family. She also the youngest Hunter sibling. Described by Jake as a great "tracker", she loves to play hide and seek, and had been undergoing a lot of problems before residing inside the Hunter House. Her late Biological father is William Ruybosch who was leader of the Relatives before he passed away. According to Eric Hunter, she will be leader of the Relatives when she is old enough. As of now, Eric will be Leader until she is older. de:Das Geheimnis der Hunters Category:Live action television series Category:Current shows Category:Shows Category:2010s premieres Category:Shows with wikis